Loves Little Battles
by Simma
Summary: Will Kagome and Inuyasha be able to admit their true feelings before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

She sat at the open window peering out at the tops of the trees, the breeze from outside blew a few strands of her raven black hair into her face. It had been nearly a week since she came back to her time and yet Inuyasha has still not come to drag her back to the feudal era. Kagome let out a sigh as she moved from the window to lie on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and placed her hands gently upon her stomache as she thought about when she had last seen Inuyasha. They were fighting again Kagome had an important exam coming up and wanted to go back to her own time but Inuyasha wanted to continue on with their search for the Sacred Jewel shards.

"I'm going Inuyasha weither you like it or not." Kagome yelled as she walked through the woods to the bone eaters well.

"What about the Sacred Jewel shards? And finding Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled as chased after Kagome.

"It's only a few days, I'm sure you'll be fine without me." Kagome shouted as she reached the well but before you could jump in Inuyasha grabbed wrist, snd swung her around to face him.

"We don't have time to wait for your stuiped exam things, we're closing in on Naraku, and we almost have all of the Sacred Jewel!"

Kagome eyes swelled with tears, that over flowed and rolled down cheeks.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha hit the ground with a continuous thud for every time Kagome said sit!

"KAGOME! Stop! Damn it!"

Inuyasha shouted out in pain but Kagome ignored him as she jumped into the well returning back to her own time.

Kagome sighed and rolled onto her side, she had finished her exams yesterday but she didn't feel like facing Inuyasha right now. She wondered if Inuyasha was still mad at her, and if that was the reason that he hadn't come to take her back to the fuedal era. Kagome started to cry, she didn't want Inuyasha to be mad at her.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and went to the windowagain this time she watched the well house hoping that Inuyasha would come out to tell her to hurry up. Kagome closed her eyes and saw a picture of Inuyasha flashed through her mind. The very thought of him made her heart flutter, she had grown to love Inuyasha through all the time and adventures they had spent together, but she knew his heart belonged to Kikyo. Another tear rolled down Kagome's cheek with a small sob.

"Why do I love him so much? Inuyasha you jerk." Kagome cried, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Kagome placed her head in her hands and cried.

Meanwhile Inuyasha watched from a tree, unseen by Kagome. He had come through the well this moring, he had come to take Kagome back to the Feudal Era, since she hadn't returned last night like she said she would. But when Inuyasha arrived in her time she was sleeping, so he decided to wait for her to wake up, but when she did she seemed very upset about something so he had decided to wait till she was in a better mood so as to avoid Kagome telling him to sit.

Inuyasha had watched Kagome move her window to her bed. H e thought maybe he could go then but he smelt her tears and decided to wait aliitle longer. When he saw her go back to the window, he jumped to a tree that was a bit closer to Kagome's window, but he could smell her tears. And he heard her give small sob and to his disbelief, he heard her say she loved him, before she placed her head in her hands and continued to cry.

"Kagome loves me?" Inuyasha was shocked, he loved her as well, much more then he had ever loved Kikyo. Something he had realised quite some time ago but being unsure of her feelings had said nothing.

"Am I the cause of her tears?" He asked himself, as he watched Kagome crying into her hands.

"Well I guess, there's only one way to find out." Inuyasha said, as he leapt from the tree to Kagome's window. But Kagome didn't notice until Inuyasha had placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up.

"Kagome?"

"In-Inuyasha, what are you doing here." Kagome asked as she took her hands away from her face and looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"I came to get you, ... why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked, as he wiped the tears off Kagome's cheek with his thumb.

Kagome was stunned by the gentleness of his words.

"It's nothing." Kagome whispered still looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kagome, am I the cause of your tears?"

Kagome's eyes widen, and turned away. What was she going to say, she couldn't tell him she loved him.

"I'm going to go and pack. Then we can head back." Kagome said, as she stood and started to gather her things and place them into her bag.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to finish but said nothing more as he waited. He knew he was the cause of her tears but what did he do to make her cry?

Kagome finished packing, then she and Inuyasha went to the well house. Kagome jumped in first followed by Inuyasha.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived in the feudal era, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped out of the well. Once they were out of the well they were greeted by a very excited Shippo.

"Kagome! Your back!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged here tight, as if to keep her from ever leaving him again.

"Of course, I'm back. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked as she gave him a small hug before placeing him gently on the ground.

"Because Inuyasha was being an idiot again, and got you really upset."

"What was that? You little shrimp!" Inuyasha went to hit him over the head with his fist but was stopped, by a very angry Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare hit Shippo! Arghh... SIT!" Kagome screamed, before she turned on her heel and stormed off towards Kaede's village.

Shippo stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha before hurrying after the angry Kagome.

"Stuiped Wench." Inuyasha grunted as he picked himself out of a small crater made by Kagome telling him to sit. As he darted off towards Kagome, jumping from tree top to tree top. He soon he spotted her below. Jumping from the tree he landed two feet in front of Kagome causing her to let out a scream. Inuyasha covered his ears, and winced in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha's anger getting the better of him as he lowered his hands from his ears.

"You scared me, that's what that was for!"

"How the hell did I scare?"

"How! How! You jumped right in front of me, without warning, you jerk."

"Serves you right, wench"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome screeched as Inuyasha hit the ground with a repetetive thud.

"What the HELL was that for?" Inuyasha yelled as he started to pick himself off the ground.

Kagome just gave Inuyasha a deathly glare, causing Inuyasha to give a slight shiver. He knew what was coming next,.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted as she once again stormed off down the path towards Kaede's village, with Shippo trailing behind her.

Inuyasha lied there on the ground until Kagome's Sit had worn off before picking himself off the ground once again, and slowly walked down the path after Kagome. A sad, and slightly pained look upon his face.

When Kagome arrived at the village she was greeted my that sound of loud smack and Sango's voice screaming at no other then the lecherous monk, Miroku.

"Hentai! Pervert! ..."

"No, Sango please. It's not my fault, it's the hand it's cursed!" Miroku shouted as he ran from Sango who was swinging her large boomerang and walking Miroku over the head with it repetatively. But soon stopped as she spotted Kagome watching them with a slightly amused smile on her face.

"Kagome! Your back!" Sango ran and hugged her friend leaving Miroku, out of breath from running.

"Yes." Kagome nodded as she embraced her friend in a tight hug.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she looked behind Kagome, searching for the hanyou.

"Probably still picking himself out of the ground." Shippo said, amusement, strung through every word.

"Oh no, what did the Baka do this time?" Sango said, as she gave Kagome a sympathetic look.

"Oh nothing, just being the usually Inuyasha." Kagome stated, with a sad smile stretched upon her face.

Just then Inuyasha walked out of the forest, his sad face was replaced with his usual disinterested glare.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha walked from the forest, he had just emerged from and walked towards Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and a very out of breathe Miroku. Inuyasha raised his brow at the panting Miroku and simply shrigged figuring that is was the doings of his "cursed hand" wandering, once again, to Sango's bottom.

As he approached the small group which he travelled with he realized that he was being a given a death glare from Sango, probably from upsetting Kagome in some way, as well as a taunting grin from Shippo who was obviously amused by the fact Kagome has 'sat' just a few minutes earlier.

Inuyasha turned his gaze towards Kagome , who greeted him with one of her bright smiles the ones she uses to try and fool people into believing she was happy but the deep brown pools told otherwise, Kagome's beatiful light brown eyes, held such hurt and saddness it torn Inuyasha apart inside with shame and remorse. It was those eyes that made Inuyasha, look away, with shame, suddenly interested in a patch of grass a couple feet away from him.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter? Are you ok?" Kagome asked her voiced, laced with the concern she held for him.

'No, I am not ok! I hurt you! I don't know how but I hurt you!' was what his mind was yelling him to say, but Inuyasha had never been to great with telling his feelings, so in his usual gruff voice he replied.

"Feh, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Right, so... should we continue looking for the shards now or wait till morning?" Kagome asked, getting ready for Inuyasha's answer, where she'd have to argue with him then 'Sit" him until he agreed to let them stay for the night and head out in the mornign to search for the shards.

"No, we'll stay her until morning then we'll head out in the morning to search for the shards." was Inuyasha's only reply as he left a very shocked and speechless Kagome, and walked off towards the village.

"It appears that Inuyasha, is beginning to learn his lesson from all of Lady Kadome's 'sit' commands, and is finally being more understanding of our human needs." Miroku said, finally catching his breathe.

"Well it's about time!" Was Sango's reply as she and Miroku started heading back to the village, after Inuyasha. Unknowingly leaving behind the still shocked Kagome, and the increasingly worrying Shippo.

"Kagome-mama? Are you okay? Kagome-mama!" Shippo shouted, as looked upon his mother figure, with worry clearly etched upon his face.

Finally coming out of her stupor Kagome, blinked her eyes before looking down towards the small Kitsune she considered her son. Flashing him a quick smile, Kagome answered.

"I'm fine Shippo. How about we catch up with the others? I'm sure their already at Keade's huit by now."

"Ok Kagome-mama!" Shippo said, as he bounded off towards the village, Kagome close behind.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, I got caught up with my other story "Wedding of the Era's" and kinda spaced on this one, I'll do my best to update more often in the future but that may prove to difficult, but I will still try.**


End file.
